


Pillowtalk: RedSlade

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Series: Pillowtalks [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dylan is gay, Glee-verse, Jason is Bi, M/M, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Don't blame me, love made me crazy If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right Lord, save me, my drug is my baby I'd be usin' for the rest of my life





	Pillowtalk: RedSlade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



"Don't blame me, love made me crazy. If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right. Lord, save me, my drug is my baby. I'd be usin' for the rest of my life" Dylan woke up to singing, lifting up his head slightly to see Jason Todd sitting at his desk listening to...Taylor Swift?

"I've been breakin' hearts a long time, and toyin' with them older guys. Just to play things for me to use. Something happened for the first time, in. The darkest little paradise. Shakin, pacin', I just need you" Jason sang out loud, his voice proving why he was in glee club, run by his future step-mother. 

"Never took you for a Taylor fan" Dylan smirked sitting up. Jason paused his singing and asked "If you just looked at me, what would you think I listened to?" "Hmm....Fall Out Boy" Dylan joked

Jason groaned "Oh god no, that's Stephanie's favorite band, so not happening" Dylan laughed and got up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"You kinda remind me of my ex" Jason said fondly.

"What happened to....her?" Dylan guessed, he knew Jason was bi. "She died in a car accident a year ago" Jason said sadly. "Dick was always telling me to move on and find someone new, I told him to fuck off; and then I met you"

Dylan blushed.


End file.
